The Proof Of Love
by miyu201
Summary: CANON/"Sakura—aku mencintaimu."/Lupakan! Kata-kata romantis semacam itu tidak akan diucapkan Sasuke padanya. Bahkan lamarannya pun terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada cincin lamaran. Tidak seromantis lamaran Sai pada Ino, seindah lamaran Shikamaru pada Temari, ataupun semanis lamaran Naruto pada Hinata. Lalu apa yang membuat Sakura yakin dengan perasaan Sasuke padanya? —SasuSaku


**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO: **Masashi Kishimoto

**The Proof of Love: **miyu201

* * *

**PAIRING**

**Main:** SasuSaku

**Slight:** NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema

**GENRE**

Romance (dengan sedikit humor gaje)

**WARNING**

OOC, Typo(s), EYD, Gaje

* * *

**The Proof of Love**

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang terletak di pinggir teluk. Menatap suasana laut yang begitu tenang. Sesekali wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan panjang sebahu dan poni yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja itu memijat-mijat bahunya sendiri. Hari ini pekerjaan di rumah sakit banyak sekali. Sungguh melelahkan.

Hari sudah hampir malam. Hanya bunyi desiran ombak-ombak kecil yang memecahkan keheningan. Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu selalu ke tempat ini setiap kali dia merindukan kekasihnya. Ucapan pria itu sebelum meninggalkannya lagi karena sebuah misi panjang, akan selalu diingatnya.

_"Kita akan menikah setelah aku kembali nanti."_

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak dia menerima lamaran dari kekasihnya. Tapi apa dia serius? Apa dia punya perasaan yang sama? Apa dia bahagia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu datang begitu saja tanpa bisa Sakura cegah. Sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia tidak pernah mendengar pacarnya berkata_ aku mencintaimu_. Bahkan lamarannya pun terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Sakura sungguh merasa iri dengan lamaran romantis yang dialami teman-temannya. Shikamaru berlutut di depan restoran barbeque saat melamar Temari. Dia bahkan terlempar sampai 120 meter saking senangnya karena lamarannya diterima. Lamaran romantis Sai pada Ino sungguh membuat iri siapa saja. Ino menangis haru menerima lamaran Sai di atas burung raksasa lukisannya. Hinata pingsan setelah Naruto melamarnya di kedai ramen. Dia pingsan cukup lama sampai waktu tutup kedai.

Eh?! Tunggu! Seromantis itukah mereka?

Shikamaru melamar Temari di depan restoran barbeque. Dengan menggunakan _**Kageyose no Jutsu**_. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas itu membuat bayangan menjadi objek tentakel-tentakel mini untuk memegang 5 kertas besar bertuliskan **TEMARI PLEASE BE MY WIFE.** Setiap kertas bertuliskan satu kata. Temari merasa sangat bahagia. Sayangnya karena terlalu senang dengan lamaran itu, tanpa sengaja dia mengayunkan kipas raksasanya. Menciptakan angin besar yang membuat pria malang itu terpental jauh. Dia terlempar sampai 120 meter dari tempat kencan mereka, bersama dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi lamarannya. Ah mungkin lebih dari itu kalau saja Chouji tidak menangkapnya.

Sai menggunakan jutsu _**Choju Giga**_ saat melamar Ino. Jutsu yang bisa membuat lukisan tinta menjadi hidup. Sai melukis burung raksasa yang kemudian dinaikinya bersama Ino. Dia melamar Ino di atas burung raksasa itu. Sungguh lamaran yang sangat berkesan. Lamaran romantis yang pastinya akan membuat iri siapa saja. Tapi beda ceritanya kalau sang calon pengantin wanita ternyata takut ketinggian. Makanya pada akhirnya Ino menangis di pelukan Sai. Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena takut. Apalagi tiba-tiba ada angin besar yang menerbangkan beberapa kertas ke arah mereka. Ditambah dengan sebuah cincin yang ikut terbawa angin dan melukai salah satu mata burung lukisan itu.

Naruto melamar Hinata di kedai ramen. Pria berambut pirang pendek itu menggunakan _**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_. Teknik kloningan yang dapat membuat dirinya menjadi banyak. Awalnya ada 21 kloningan yang tercipta. Masing-masing kloningan memegang satu kertas berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan satu huruf di dalamnya. Jika digabungkan akan menjadi **HINATA WILL YOU MARRY ME?**. Tidak lupa juga ditambahkan kata **DATTEBAYO** yang membuat jumlah kloningannya menjadi 30. Setelah lamarannya diterima, dia langsung mentraktir kloningan-kloningannya itu. Tapi Naruto ternyata lupa membawa dompet. Hinata pingsan cukup lama setelah mengetahui itu. Membayangkan membayar puluhan mangkok ramen saja sudah sangat ngeri. Dan calon suaminya itu malah lupa membawa dompet. Naruto akhirnya membayar ramen-ramen itu dengan sebuah cincin yang dia temukan di dekat kedai ramen.

Tapi tentu saja semua kejadian itu tidak diceritakan Hinata, Temari, dan Ino pada Sakura. Mereka hanya menceritakan bagian romantisnya saja. "Ah! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Dia iri dengan cerita lamaran teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar kesal mengingat lamaran Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis. Sakura masih ingat, saat itu musim dingin. Musim dimana banyak orang di Konoha lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam rumah. Tapi dia benar-benar bahagia saat Sasuke mengajaknya kencan.

* * *

_Sakura mengeratkan jacket yang dia pakai. Benar-benar dingin sekali kencan di dekat laut di musim seperti ini. Ditambah dengan kekasihnya yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sejak tadi. Membuat semuanya jadi tambah dingin. Pasangan ini sedang berada di pinggir teluk. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke laut. Tempat kencan favorite mereka. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut yang hampir membeku. Berkali-kali dia melakukannya sampai menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka yang singkat itu._

_"Kita akan menikah setelah aku kembali nanti." Akhirnya pria bermata onyx itu buka suara juga. Tapi apa yang barusan dia katakan? Menikah?_

_Mata Sakura membulat sempurna dan kedua alis matanya naik. "Me-menikah?" Sakura tergagap-gagap. Wajahnya memerah. Membayangkan akan menikah dengan pria yang dia cintai sejak kecil. "Ta-tapi ka-ka-kamu kan belum pernah me-melamarku." Kenapa seorang Haruno Sakura yang kini dikenal sebagai salah satu kunoichi terbaik Konoha dengan teknik medical ninja dan taijutsu penghancurnya yang luar biasa, selalu saja lemah di hadapan pria ini sih._

_Sasuke menoleh. Menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "Kamu tidak setuju?"_

_"Bukan begitu." Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja aku setuju." Raut kemerahan menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

_Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dengan satu tangannya, pemuda itu menarik calon istrinya. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Menyatukan suara detak jantung mereka yang terdengar seirama. "Terima kasih." Pemuda itu berbisik pelan._

_Sakura masih terbuai dalam pelukan hangat dan bisikan Sasuke. Dia baru tersadar setelah pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Tunggu! Mana cincinnya? Mana kata-kata cintanya? Hanya itu?_

* * *

Seorang Uchiha tidak pintar melamar seorang gadis? Eits! Jangan salah! Pada hari itu, sebenarnya Sasuke telah menyiapkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah untuk melamar kekasihnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu sempat berkeliling ke berbagai tempat untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Dalam perjalanan panjangnya itu dia menemukan sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dengan permata berwarna merah yang begitu indah. Cincin itu hanya ada satu di dunia. Berlebihan? Mungkin—untuk sebagian orang. Tapi tidak untuk wanita yang selalu memaafkan dan menerima dia. Saat Sasuke kembali padanya setelah berkali-kali menyakiti, bahkan pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Sakura memaafkannya. Saat Sasuke meninggalkan dia lagi untuk perjalanan penebusan dosa. Sakura menunggunya. Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menerima sel Hashirama dan hidup dengan satu tangan. Sakura tidak keberatan.

Hari itu dengan penuh keyakinan, dia datang untuk melamar Sakura. Membawa cincin istimewa yang sudah dia persiapkan. Walaupun masih musim dingin, udaranya sangat cerah pada siang hari. Namun tiba-tiba ada angin besar menerbangkan beberapa kertas berukuran besar ke arahnya. Wajahnya tertutup salah satu kertas yang bertuliskan kata **PLEASE**. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan kertas yang mengganggu pandangannya itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu dimana pun. Cincin itu hilang!

.

.

.

Kedai ramen selalu menjadi tempat favorite bagi pria berambut pirang ini. Dari sejak dia kecil, remaja, hingga beranjak dewasa, dia selalu mendatangi tempat ini. Dengan sekali teguk dia menghabiskan sisa kuah di mangkuk mienya. Segelas air putih menjadi penutup makan malam pahlawan desa ini. "Kau mungkin seorang ninja yang jenius. Tapi tidak dalam urusan cinta, _Teme_." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Menatap mantan rekan setimnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk samping kirinya. Pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari misi panjangnya. "Sakura-_chan_ kecewa karena kamu tidak bisa bersikap romantis saat melamarnya. Hei! Kau bahkan tidak memberikan cincin lamaran dan pergi meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar-_dattebayo_."

Setelah menghela nafas panjang dan bersumpah akan membakar semua koleksi buku Icha Icha milik Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Yang memberikan misi panjang tepat di hari lamarannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan —_Dari mana kamu tahu?_—

Setelah berdehem, Naruto berujar "Sakura-_chan_ menceritakannya pada Hinata." Pria itu kemudian menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk di samping kanannya. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "_Teme_! Saat kau mau melamar seorang gadis. Kau harus bisa bersikap romantis!" Naruto mencoba menjadi konsultan cinta buat Sasuke. "Tentu saja kau juga harus membawa cincin—"

"—dan dompet." Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dua mantan rekan setim itu. Menambahkan ucapan Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata dompet. Naruto jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Calon Hokage itu tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto. Mulai mengacak-ngacak lemarinya. Cukup lama dia melakukan itu. Sampai akhirnya pria tua itu tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari lemari itu. "Naruto, ambilah ini kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya." Dia mengambil cincin itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto. "Anggap saja ramen yang waktu itu adalah hadiah pernikahan dariku." Awalnya pemilik kedai ramen itu, sempat menolak saat Naruto membayar ramen pada acara lamarannya dengan cincin itu. Apalagi cincin itu kelihatan begitu indah dan mahal. Tapi Naruto memaksa.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan cincin itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin Sasuke menanyakan tentang cincin itu. Malu banget kan kalau rival abadinya ini tahu, dia lupa membawa uang untuk membayar ramen di hari lamarannya. Karena itu dia mau menerima kembali cincin itu. "Hehe terima kasih Paman." Naruto menerima cincin itu dengan tangan kanannya yang berasal dari sel Hashirama. Sementara tangan kirinya mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Sasuke melihat cincin yang diberikan Paman Teuchi pada Naruto. Kedua alis matanya naik, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya mengkerut. Cincin itu! Cincin lamarannya untuk Sakura. Cincin yang dia cari-cari. Jadi selama ini—

"TEME! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGAKTIFKAN SHARINGANMU SEPERTI ITU!"

Perang dunia ninja kelima antara Sasuke dan Naruto hampir saja terjadi di tempat itu. Kalau saja tidak dihentikan Paman Teuchi dengan aroma mie ramennya yang membuat siapa saja manahan air liur. Ditambah potongan-potongan kecil tomat yang begitu segar.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak. Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto melamar kekasih mereka di hari yang sama. Hari valentine. Angin besar yang dihasilkan dari kipas raksasa Temari menerbangkan kertas-kertas lamaran Shikamaru. Salah satu kertas mengenai wajah Sasuke, menghalangi pandangan pria bermata _onyx_ itu. Kertas lainnya terbang cukup tinggi bersama cincin yang terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Cincin itu kemudian mengenai salah satu mata burung raksasa lukisan Sai. Lalu jatuh di dekat kedai ramen. Kemudian dipunggut Naruto malam harinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton yang sangat dia nantikan menyapa Sakura. Memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

**Deg!**

Suara itu? Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dari bangku yang dia duduki. Membalikkan badannya. Menoleh ke asal suara itu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." Pria itu berdiri di belakang bangku dengan jarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat Sakura berpijak sekarang. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria bersurai hitam dengan sebagian rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata kirinya.

Sakura segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Langkah kakinya pelan namun menuju ke suatu tujuan yang terarah. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Gadis bermata emerald itu mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku pulang Sakura."

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-_kun_."

Menjalani_ long distance relationship_ selama bertahun-tahun membuat kata-kata semacam itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi pasangan ini. Ketika manik _emerald _dan iris _obsidan_ bertemu, ada suatu kenyamanan yang tercipta. "Sakura, jadilah seorang Uchiha." Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera mengulangi lamarannya pada Sakura. Dengan satu tangannya pemuda itu meraih tangan sang gadis. Melingkarkan jari manis kekasihnya dengan cincin yang dia persiapkan sejak lama. Sakura benar-benar bahagia. Cincin lamaran yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Jantung Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah berdetak begitu cepat. Kini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendarat mulus di bibir merahnya. Bisa-bisa dia mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

Sasuke mengecup bibir itu perlahan. Melepaskan semua kerinduannya lewat sebuah ciuman hangat. Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap lembut wanita di depannya. Menelan ludah. Kemudian mengigit bibirnya. Kata itu—kenapa sulit sekali terucapkan. Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sulitnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "Disini." Pada akhirnya dia berujar juga. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Sejak awal selalu ada kamu. Hanya kamu." Sebenarnya lebih mudah dimengerti kalau dia berkata _aku mencintaimu_ sih. Tapi kata-kata ini benar-benar sulit terucapkan olehnya. Seakan tertahan di bibirnya. Kenapa kata-kata yang tidak ingin dia ucapkan, seperti _menyebalkan_. Lebih mudah meluncur mulus dari mulutnya?

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke menikmati bibir lembut Sakura. Kali ini ciumannya lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ada kenikmatan yang dia rasakan dalam ciumannya kali ini. Entah sejak kapan, dia mulai merindukannya. Merindukan bibir ini. Bibir yang menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Sakura makin terbuai dibuatnya. Ini benar-benar saat yang dia nantikan. Saat di mana Sasuke tidak bersikap dingin padanya. Saat dimana dia bersikap romantis. Memberikan cincin lamaran, menciumnya, dan mengucapkan kata yang sangat dia nanti. EH! Tunggu! Cincin? Ciuman? Kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkan Sasuke sebelumnya? Jangan-jangan—

Tapi chakranya, aroma tubuhnya, semuanya seperti Sasuke yang asli.

Sakura mulai bimbang sekarang. Apa benar orang yang sedang menciumnya ini adalah Sasuke? Tidak Sakura! Kamu tidak boleh tertipu! Bukankah saat perang dunia ninja keempat, Zetsu putih hampir berhasil menyamar begitu sempurna sebagai Neji. Haruskah dia menjebak orang ini dengan menggunakan TonTon juga? Merasa ada yang aneh, Sakura segera melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu. Sehingga menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "Siapa kamu?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke mematung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Siapa dia? Tentu saja dia Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang kamu cintai sejak kecil Sakura. Pria yang membuat kamu buta akan cinta tulus dan kebaikan dari seorang pahlawan desa Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang kamu tunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Pria yang kamu cintai sepenuh hati.

"Jangan coba membohongiku dengan cincin imitasi seperti ini!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura melepaskan cincin yang baru dipasang Sasuke di jari manisnya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, melemparkan cincin itu ke laut di depan mereka. Mata Sasuke segera teralih ke cincin itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika cincin itu tenggelam di laut. Cincin itu! Bodoh apa yang baru saja calon istrinya itu lakukan. "Berani sekali kau menyamar menjadi Sasuke-_kun_!" Pria dengan mata kanan berwarna _onyx_ dan mata kiri yang tertutupi sebagian rambut itu mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Siapa yang menyamar? Belum sempat Sasuke mencerna ucapannya. Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Chakra terkumpul di tangannya itu. "**SHANNAROO!**" Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan pukulan ke tubuh pria itu.

Beruntung Sasuke punya jutsu _**Amenotejikara**_. Jutsu yang didapatkannya setelah mengaktifkan mata _rinnegan_. Sasuke bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan jutsu ini. Dia bisa bertukar tempat dengan orang lain atau suatu benda. Sasuke bertukar tempat dengan tas milik Sakura yang terletak di bangku. Dia berhasil menghindari pukulan mematikan Sakura.

_**Bug!**_

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika melihat Sasuke menghilang dan terganti dengan tasnya yang jatuh. Mulutnya mengkerut. Itu jutsu_** Amenotejikara**_. Dia Sasuke yang asli. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terkesiap. Kemudian menjadi salah tingkah setelah menyadari kesalahan besar yang sudah dia lakukan. Apa-apaan ini Sakura! Kau hampir saja membunuh calon suamimu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hanya bunyi desiran ombak dan hembusan angin malam yang mengganggu kesunyian.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang dengan Hinata setelah selesai makan malam di kedai ramen. Mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang berada di pinggir teluk. Posisi mereka terlihat cukup aneh untuk pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku panjang dan Sakura tertunduk lesu di belakang bangku itu. Sesekali dia melihat Sasuke dan laut bergantian. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera mendekati mantan rekan setimnya itu. "Ada apa ini? Kalian sudah mau bercerai sebelum menikah?" Tanyanya seraya tertawa usil. Tidak tahan rasanya bagi si calon hokage untuk tidak menggoda kedua sahabat dekatnya itu.

"..." Sakura hanya menunduk lesu. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan usil Naruto. Sasuke masih duduk diam di bangku panjang itu.

Tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mendekati Sakura yang sedang bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Iris kelamnya terlihat makin kelam.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura cepat-cepat membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ditambah dengan tatalan datar seperti biasa.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Ja-jadi aku pikir kau itu bukan Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan tergagap-gagap, Sakura mencoba menjelaskan kekeliruannya tadi.

Naruto menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Lelucon macam apa ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenali calon suaminya sendiri. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto, hanya diam sambil menatap heran pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sesekali dia berusaha menghentikan suaminya yang hampir tertawa lepas.

Sasuke mulai mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Tidak bersikap seperti biasanya? Ah!Benar juga sih! Hari ini dia terlalu _out of character_. Dia yang biasa, tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, tidak akan memberikan cincin lamaran dan—Ah! Ini karena si _baka_ itu! Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti saran bodoh itu.

Dahinya mengkerut, matanya sedikit melebar, dan pandangan matanya menajam. Sharingan di mata kanannya aktif dan rinnengan di mata kirinya kini terlihat dengan jelas. Dia marah! Matanya melirik Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Dua orang yang membuat dia marah. Si _baka Dobe_ yang telah mengusulkan dia menjadi pria romantis saat melamar Sakura. Dan si _menyebalkan_ Sakura yang salah mengenali dia.

Kedua mantan rekan setimnya bergidik ngeri melihat pria Uchiha itu. Dan seorang lagi mantan anggota tim lain, Hinata. Memperhatikan suaminya, sahabatnya, dan mantan penghianat desa Konoha itu bergantian. Jadi seperti ini reuni Tim 7? Kok beda ya dengan reuni Tim 8 atau Tim 10 yang tenang dan damai.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**"

"EH!"

Seekor ular raksasa bersisik biru muncul begitu saja di tempat itu karena dipanggil dengan _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_. Jutsu pemanggil hewan. Sasuke si pengguna jutsu itu, kini berdiri di atas ular raksasa itu sambil menatap dingin dua mantan rekan setimnya.

"_Te-Teme_!"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ular raksasa itu menundukkan kepalanya, agar Sasuke bisa melompat turun dengan mudah. Setelah turun dari atas kepala ular itu. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai kemudian berujar "Aoda, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Tentu Sasuke-_sama_." Ular raksasa itu menatap tajam ke arah dua mantan rekan setim Sasuke itu. Kemudian berkelok-kelok dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Naruto dan Sakura berkeringat dingin. Dia serius? Semarah itukah dia? Naruto segera bertindak cepat, dia mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi untuk melindungi istri dan sahabatnya dari serangan ular raksasa itu.

Ular itu bergerak mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Lalu melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam laut. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura mematung melihatnya. Jadi Aoda si ular raksasa dipanggil untuk mencari cincin? Candaan macam apa ini Sasuke!

"Dasar!" Sakura berujar singkat sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang datar. Berjinjit di depannya. Menarik kerah baju calon suaminya itu. Menempelkan bibir mereka, menghisapnya seakan menjadi candu bagi keduanya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir gadis itu seakan membuat Sasuke mematung. Dan lima detik kemudian dia memeluk Sakura erat dan membalas ciuman calon istrinya itu. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka sudah lupa kalau sahabat mereka dan istrinya sedang berada di sini. Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian mengajak Hinata pulang. Tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Cincinnya ketemu Mama?" Seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam sedang duduk bersama papa dan mamanya di ruang keluarga. Dia baru saja mendengarkan cerita lamaran papa dan mamanya.

"Tentu saja—" Sakura tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan putrinya. "—tidak ketemu sayang." Dan sedetik kemudian dia tertunduk lesu. Mengingat kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"_Baka_!" Gumaman singkat meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mencari benda sekecil itu di laut yang luas tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Apalagi kalau dilempar oleh wanita yang memiliki kekuatan monster.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Bersama Sarada, putri kecil mereka. Sarada duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya. Sarada sangat suka dibacakan dongeng oleh Sakura. Tapi hari ini Sakura lupa membeli buku dongeng yang baru. Karena itu, hari ini Sakura menceritakan tentang lamaran Sasuke padanya.

Sarada menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Papa." Panggil suara kecilnya. Sasuke menoleh. Menatap lembut putri kecil mereka yg memanggilnya. "Apa papa mencintai Mama?" Sasuke membeku. Sakura jadi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil yang baru akan genap berusia 3 tahun pada musim semi nanti, menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Sasuke melirik Sakura. Wanita bersurai _softpink_ itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya disertai tatapan —_Bukan aku yang mengajari dia, Anata_—

Sarada masih menatap papanya. Menunggu jawaban.

"Hn." Pria bermanik _obsidan_ itu bergumam kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa buktinya?" Gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya. Membuat rona merah menjalari pipi putih Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus rambut hitam Sarada dengan gerakan pelan. Menatapnya lembut. Kemudian berujar "Kamu."

Alis Sarada berkedut. Gadis cilik itu bingung mendengar jawaban papanya. "Carada?" tanya suara kecilnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat papanya yang masih diam memberikan jawaban yang tidak dia mengerti. Sarada mengalihkan perhatian pada mamanya yang terlihat malu-malu dengan wajah begitu memerah.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi anak tunggalnya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya seraya berujar "Kalau begitu cepatlah besar." Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Sakura mendekap Sarada erat. Membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Matanya menyipit, sudut-sudut mulutnya melengkung ke atas. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Tangan kanan Sakura masih memeluk erat putri kecil mereka. Sementara tangan kirinya sudah bertautan erat dengan tangan kanan suaminya. Iris _onyx_ dan manik _emerald_ bertemu dalam tatapan hangat. Dengan segaris senyum lembut menghiasi wajah keduanya.

_Sakura akan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' kapan pun, dimana pun, sebanyak apapun dia ingin mengutarakannya. Begitulah caranya mengungkapkan cinta._

_Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'. Dia bukan orang yang pintar merangkai kata cinta. Dengan satu tatapan dan satu sentuhan, dia menunjukkan cintanya._

_Sakura adalah pribadi yang hangat. Dia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja._

_Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin. Dia selalu menutup diri dari orang lain._

_Sakura adalah orang yang cerewet._

_Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam._

_Sasuke banyak melukai orang lain._

_Sakura banyak menyembuhkan orang lain._

_Kalau menggambarkan mereka sebagai musim. Sakura adalah musim semi dan Sasuke adalah musim dingin._

_Sasuke dan Sakura bagaikan sekumpulan kata antonim. Selalu berlawanan. Tidak pernah sama._

_Lalu pernahkah kalian mendengar. Ketika ada dua magnet yang berbeda kutub di dekatkan. Maka kedua magnet itu akan saling tarik-menarik dan sulit dipisahkan kalau sudah melekat?_

_Ketika dua orang yang sangat berbeda menjadi satu dalam suatu ikatan. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang luar biasa. Karena cinta yang indah terbentuk dari bersatunya berbagai perbedaan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Astaga! Apa ini? Gaje!

Saya kembali untuk merayakan bersatunya Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai pasangan CANON. Telat banget ya? Maaf deh -_-. Saya baru tahu kalau SasuSaku sudah menjadi pasangan resmi. Dan saya jatuh cinta lagi pada pasangan ini.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali saya menulis fanfic disini.

Btw disini Sarada saya buat cadel S. Untuk jutsu-jutsunya saya dapat dari google.

Sebenarnya ada banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kalau SasuSaku memang saling mencintai. Dan Sarada adalah salah satu bukti nyata yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura karena cinta. Karena kalau mereka menikah hanya untuk meneruskan klan Uchiha. Mereka akan punya 1 atau 2 anak laki-laki. Jangan lupa! Yang bisa membawa marga keluarganya setelah dia menikah, hanya anak laki-laki. Tapi lihat deh, SasuSaku hanya mempunyai satu anak dan itu pun perempuan.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini dan author note saya yang kepanjangan. Saya sungguh merindukan tempat ini.


End file.
